Iron Doom
The Iron Doom was Ataraxia's ultimate weapon that appeared in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III. It was a futuristic tank armed with several dangerous weapons. Design The tank was designed to have a nearly indestructable outer shell, making it almost impossible to destroy by conventianl weapons. Its lightweight design also allowed the tank to be agile, making it very quick. It was also fitted with rocket boosters, allowing it to take off and fly into space. The inside of the tank was quite roomy, allowing for a total of four passengers and one extra if they are not seated in a seat. Occupants also had room to stand within the tank as well. In terms of weaponry, the Iron Doom had a total of five different weapons. The first and primary weapon of the Iron Doom was a powerful rechargable Railgun Cannon, which was able to be charged to release a more powerful and lethal shot. It also had a remote-controlled turret on the top of the tank, which could be used to eliminate ground troops either at a distance or within close proximity of the tank. It also had two mounted grenade launchers on the roof as well, which can be used to take out large forces of troops and unarmored vehicles. It also had a special state-of-the-art 3D Printer like device capable of deploying a vast amount of lethal proximity mines from the back of the tank in quick succession, allowing it to dispose of trailing vehicles or personnel chasing the tank. All of these weapons were manned from a special control panel installed in the interior of the tank, meaning the pilot could operate all five weapons as once, although the passengers had the option to do so as well. However, because of its heavy reliance on electronics within the tank, it would become disabled if even a single EMP Grenade is activated within it. However, it can be fixed with proper tools if they on standby. It is also revealed by Ataraxia that the Iron Doom could be destroyed if enough explosives are eventually detonated on the shell of the tank, though how many explosives remain unknown. History Before Ataraxia was lost in space, he cryptically remarked that one day he would return and bring great pain and devastation with a powerful weapon. This message was imprinted onto the walls of the ruins as hieroglyphics within the Mines of Despair, the resting place of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia's main gauntlet part. Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Following the destruction of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, Ataraxia himself was able to return to the Sol System. Over the course of the next few weeks following Ataraxia's return and his mission of sabotaging a Galactic Council of Alliances weapon production facility on Mars, Ataraxia managed to take over a large abandoned spacecraft floating around the space, retrofitting it into his base of operations. Here, Ataraxia began construction of the Iron Doom with materials he managed to obtain over the course of his banishment and recent return to the galaxy, some of which were materials and blueprints stolen off of the now disbanded Coil Arms Division. On October 22nd, Ataraxia finished the construction of the Iron Doom, where it remained at the ship for safekeeping until the time it was needed. Knowing his location was compromised after the Zombie Extermination Force managed to regain control of the Galactic Council of Alliances' kinetic bombardment system he previously sabotaged with the use of stolen intel, Ataraxia prepared to mobilize the Iron Doom for an invasion with his new zombie army in tow. However, the heroes managed to arrive at the spaceship, fighting through the spaceship until they manage to breach the cargo hold, where Ataraxia was. Ataraxia commended the group's efforts in uncovering the truth, but told them that their long journey finally ends before unveiling the Iron Doom, entering the weapon before engaging the heroes in a final battle in the cargo hold. Despite his best efforts, the heroes were able to place three explosive charges on the tank, but despite detonating them, it had no known effect on the weapon. However, Ataraxia, knowing that if the heroes kept doing what they were doing, the Iron Doom would eventually be disabled and Ataraxia would be defeated, admitted a "temporary defeat". Ataraxia then began to takeoff from the spaceship with the Iron Doom, but as it took off, the four managed to board the Iron Doom from the rear doors, where they had one last struggle in the tank. After knocking out Ataraxia, the heroes quickly put on their spacesuits and exited the tank, but Ataraxia managed to recover and quickly grabbed "Athena" by the leg. As the heroes tried to grab her, "Athena" tells them to go on without her, saying she will deal with Ataraxia herself, much to the latter's confusion. As she managed to close the rear doors and knock back Ataraxia, she manages to pull the pin on an EMP Grenade, detonating it within the tank, causing it to become disabled and trapping the two within the tank. As the Iron Doom kept flying through space, "Athena" then fights Ataraxia once more as the Iron Doom becomes lost in space with both of them still onboard. Sometime afterwards, the Iron Doom was pulled into a black hole, leaving Ataraxia, "Athena", and the Iron Doom's fates unknown to the universe. The Greatest Threat of All In another timeline in 2019, the Iron Doom emerged from the black hole, having traveled through time itself. The Iron Doom would soon be pulled into Earth's atmosphere, where it would crash-land in a field roughly 30 miles from Washington, D.C. Ataraxia and "Athena" both emerge from the wreckage, where they resume their fight. However, Ataraxia, despite what just occurred, was still far too powerful for "Athena" to handle. After knocking her out, Ataraxia entered the wreck of the Iron Doom, where he obtained a device and planted onto "Athena's" body. Ataraxia would then leave the site, leaving the Iron Doom's wreck and "Athena" to be found by local authorities and the military. The wreckage would be presumably scrapped afterwards by the military, its metal being melted down for future uses and experiments.Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Weapons Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Destroyed